Una y otra vez
by MarcosRa
Summary: Después de sobrevivir al incidente de la mansión Spencer, las heridas que tiene Jill aun siguen abiertas. Una mente traumada como la suya puede ser muy peligrosa para si misma. ¿Algún día podrá superar lo que le atormenta?


La pistola... ¿Dónde estaba? Esa que tan bien le había servido. La que había limpiado, y llevado. Con la que había llegado a amenazar y disparar. La que le correspondía por su trabajo...

Como tantas otras veces, Jill despertó sin ella, en el frío suelo de una gran mansión. Ante ella se alzaba una majestuosa escalera, y a su alrededor, una estancia enorme, con cuatro puertas de madera, repartidas entre todas las direcciones.

En otro tiempo, hubiese sido una gran mansión, pero ahora, su único dueño era el polvo, y la mugre. A sus ojos, solo era un edificio tétrico, el edificio que marcó un antes y un después en su vida.

Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna. Tenía frío, mucho frío. No la recordaba tan helada, pero ahora mismo lo era. Quizá solo fuese el miedo que sentía.

Jill escuchó unos pasos, de gente corriendo. Provenían de la puerta que se alzaba detrás de él y que comunicaba con el patio. La joven miro en esa dirección, sin estar sorprendida.

— Ya vienen...— murmuró para sí misma, ausentemente.

La puerta se abrió, y de ella salieron dos personas. El primero tenía un reconocible tupe rubio, el segundo era muy corpulento, y tenía un chaleco rojizo.

— ¿Que es esto? — preguntó el del chaleco rojizo.

— Vaya mansión...— murmuró el del tupe rubio.

Ambos la miraron. Jill los conocía. El del tupe era Albert Wesker, el jefe de su equipo. El otro era Barry Burton, su compañero. Jill los veía, miraba sus rostros, y aun así, sentía que no eran ellos, solo parte de su mente.

Repentinamente, la puerta comenzó a sacudirse. Ninguno de sus compañeros pareció advertirlo. La puerta daba grandes sacudidas, como si alguien de la talla de Barry estuviese cargando contra ella. La puerta susurraba un nombre.

 _— Jill...Jill...Jill..._

Era la voz de Chris. Chris, su compañero de equipo. Chris, la persona que tanto admiraba. Su presencia faltaba en aquella habitación, pero era normal. El nunca llego a ella.

— No está muerto, no está ahí fuera... — se repetía, sin seguridad.

A pesar de que ella hablara, ni Barry ni Wesker la escuchaban. Podría insultarles, e incluso intentar pegarles. Lo había intentado todo, y nada la iba a sacar de ahí.

La puerta ceso y otro ruido lo reemplazo. Unos disparos. A Jill se le heló la sangre, ya sabía que venía luego.

— Jill...¿Podrías ir a echar un vistazo? —le preguntó Wesker.

— ¡Voy con ella! — Exclamo Barry, casi al instante — Chris es un viejo amigo mío.

Jill no contesto. Ya ni si quiera recordaba si alguna vez contestó a aquella pregunta. Sin quererlo, ya estaba adentrándose en la puerta, empujada por alguna extraña fuerza. La puerta dejo ver una estancia alargada, con una gran meda redonda, cuadros por doquier, un reloj de cuerda... Tenía un estilo antiguo.

— ¡Jill, mira! — Exclamo Barry, quien había estado detrás suyo en todo momento — Espero que esta sangre no sea de Chris...

Efectivamente, estaba ante un gran charco de sangre. No dijo nada, no sabía de quien era, y no quería saberlo. La fuerza la volvió a empujar, alejándose de Barry y llegando a una de las puertas de la habitación.

Entró en ella, aterrada. No se sentía preparada para verlo otra vez. A sus pies, había una figura pálida y harapienta, arrodillado sobre otra. La figura se volvió lentamente, dejando ver un reguero de sangre. Estaba arrodillado sobre un cadáver, de un hombre. Le conocía, antaño había sido Kennet, miembro de su misma organización.

Pero lo peor fue la figura que se levantaba. Al levantarse, vio la sangre manar de su boca y su rostro carente de humanidad, devorando las tripas de Kennet al aire. Era un zombie. Sintió ganas de vomitar. Trato de coger su pistola...y se dio cuenta de que no la tenía.

Echo a correr, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Escuchaba el gorgoteo de la criatura, y sus pasos húmedos. Agarro desesperadamente el pomo y cerró la puerta tras de sí…

...Solo para ser recibida por el silencio. Quiso gritar el nombre de su compañero, advertirle como ya había hecho antaño, pero no tuvo fuerzas. Sobre donde antes había habido un reguero de sangre, ahora estaba el cuerpo de Barry, desgarrado y ensangrentado. Jill sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

— Esto no es justo...— quiso gritar — ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!

Barry aun parecía seguir vivo. Se movió brevemente con un gemido. Respiraba dificultosamente. Alzo la cabeza y la miró, lo que supuso que sería un gran esfuerzo por su parte.

— Jill...

Quiso gritarle, decirle que no estaba muerto, pegarse así misma por creerlo... Pero en lugar de eso, se vio a ella misma arrodillada en frente él.

— Esto es algo muy importante para mí...— saco una fotografía, en la que salía él mismo, más joven, con su mujer y sus dos hijas — Dáselo a mi familia, por favor.

— Cla...Claro, Barry — extendió la mano, con el nudo en la garganta oprimiéndola, sin mirar la foto. Cada vez que la miraba, le daban ganas de llorar.

Y en ese momento, la escena se fue. La chimenea, el cuerpo de Barry cayendo sin vida. Todo desapareció. Cuando se dio cuenta, Jill estaba en un gran pasillo poco iluminado. Ante ella, en la pared derecha había cinco puertas.

Su cuerpo tomo el mando. Empezó a caminar, lentamente. Al pasar por la primera puerta, esta se abrió, revelando a un hombre con un chaleco azul, y una mata de pelo marrón. Estaba siendo atacado por un centenar de cuervos.

— Forest...— murmuro, tristemente. Recordó a su compañero, muero en la azotea, lleno de picotazos de cuervo.

Forest gritaba mientras era picoteado. Cayó al suelo, aun siendo atacado. Gritó su nombre, pidiendo ayuda, mientras la sangre manaba de un centenar de heridas. Jill quiso avanzar, pero no pudo. Observó, impotente hasta que ya no pudo gritar. Ella no podía hacer nada, y aunque pudiese entrar por ahí, solo sería otro cadáver más en la escena.

Jill siguió avanzando, hasta que la segunda puerta se abrió. Otro hombre fue revelado, chaleco rojizo, pelo rubio, auriculares. Estaba sano y salvo, en una gran habitación con vigas de madera, y una especie de madriguera enorme al fondo.

— ¡Jill! — saludo, con una sonrisa. Llevaba una especie de arma, similar a una escopeta en la mano.

— Richard...— murmuró, asustada. Le recordó también, muerto por envenenamiento, con una gran mordedura en el pasillo de la mansión. — ¡Corre! ¡Por favor, sal de ahí!

Pero él no la escuchaba. Se acercó a la puerta, aun sonriendo. Abrió la boca, pareció que iba a decir algo, antes de que una enorme serpiente se lo llevase de un mordisco. Richard gritó, mientras la serpiente lo arrastraba dentro de la madriguera.

La puerta se cerró, y Jill dejo escapar el aire, que había retenido, casi en un sollozo. Siguió caminando, sin quererlo. Hubiese preferido quedarse en una esquina hasta que todo acabase. Estaba harta ya.

La tercera puerta se abrió, y para su alivio, no había ninguna persona. Solo una gran planta gigante, en una de las habitaciones de la garita. Agitaba sus enormes tentáculos verdes. Jill se apartó, en el momento en que uno de los tentáculos pasó por la puerta.

— No puede hacerme daño, no puede...— murmuró para sí misma, sin estar convencida del todo. Esa planta estuvo a punto de matarla, si no hubiese sido por Barry...

Empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, forcejeando contra el tentáculo. Apretó, apretó y apretó, hasta que el tentáculo se rindió y volvió.

Jill dejó escapar un jadeo por el esfuerzo, y siguió caminando. No quiso mirar, pero estaba obligada a hacerlo. La cuarta puerta se abrió, y en ella vio una jaula enorme. Dentro estaba una persona que conocía bien, con su chaleco verdoso.

— ¡Chris! — gritó, casi involuntariamente.

La puerta de la jaula estaba abierta, y estaba rodeado por zombies. Un montón de zombies resecos, algunos sin piel y con batas blancas de laboratorio. No tenía escapatoria. Avanzaban lentamente hacia él.

A Jill no le importó no tener arma. Echo a correr, quería salvarle. Pero se dio de bruces contra la puerta. Una pares invisibles le impedía entrar. La golpeó, ignorando el dolor, y la embistió, pero no cedió. Jill gritó cuando los zombies llegaron hasta Chris, hasta que ya no pudo gritar más. Hasta que terminaron con él. Jill contuvo las ganas de llorar, esto no debería pasar.

Avanzó temblorosa, hacia la quinta puerta. Trato de pararse, de no seguir, pero fue inútil. Camino hasta llegar al final. La última puerta se abrió, y de ella apareció Wesker, con una pistola, apuntándola. Al fondo se encontraba un gran laboratorio.

— Ven, quiero enseñarte algo— le dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

Jill dio un paso hacia delante, sin otra opción. Esta vez pudo entrar por la puerta. Quizá el truco estaba en que esta vez no quería.

Avanzo y entro en el laboratorio. Había mesas, y grandes aparatos de control. Y el más imponente, un aparado cilíndrico lleno de una sustancia que Jill desconocía. En ella estaba el ser más asqueroso que había visto nunca. Tenía una forma humana, pero su brazo derecho terminaba en una enorme garra. Su cara y su cuerpo estaban cosidos por múltiples operaciones, y en su pecho, destacaba un gran corazón, bombeante. Tenía una palidez asquerosa.

— Contempla la forma de vida superior — empezó a decir Wesker, con un tono obseso — el Tyrant.

Wesker empezó a acercarse a la criatura. Jill sintió repulsión, y algo de terror. Una mezcla a la que estaba acostumbrada. Ella ya sabía que iba a pasar, pero no se molestó en impedirlo.

— Es tan hermoso...—murmuro Wesker, al lado suyo. Luego se dio la vuelta, quizá para matarla o decirle algo.

Y entonces, unas garras atravesaron su pecho.

El tyrant ya no estaba dentro. Había roto el cristal y estaba fuera. Jill volvió a sentir miedo, estaba sola y desarmada ante la gran figura que se alzaba ante ella. La criatura se lanzó a por ella. Jill corrió, evitando por poco las garras, y rodó hacia el cuerpo de Wesker. Cogió la pistola.

Se volvió, justamente para ver como el tyran se levantaba, después de la embestida que había hecho. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su asqueroso rostro.

 _"Quiere sangre"_ — pensó, con amargura.

Levanto la pistola y disparó, con la esperanza de que esta vez funcionara. Sin embargo, solo emito un _click_. Estaba vacía.

La criatura avanzo y le arrancó la pistola de un garrazo. La sangre corría por su brazo por el golpe, y el terror la invadió. Echo a correr, pero en mitad de la carrera, sintió el impacto de la garra. Sintió como la atravesaba por la espalda, como la alzaba, como la sangre corría a chorros, como se inundaban sus pulmones...

...

Jill despertó, gritando. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba jadeante y sudorosa. Tenía mucho calor, y notaba algún mechón de pelo pegado a su frente.

Se quedó unos segundos, observando la nada, temblando. Al final, se levantó y fue al baño. Abrio el grifo, escuchando el sonido del agua al caer. Se mojó la cara con él.

Hacía ya casi dos semanas desde que había ocurrido el incidente en la mansión Spencer. O al menos eso creía. Su mente se había asegurado de que no lo olvidase, mostrándole a sus compañeros muertos, una y otra vez.

—Solo es una pesadilla...—murmuro para sí misma — Barry y Chris están bien, lejos de la ciudad.

Pero sabía que no todo era cierto. Solo tenía echar un vistazo a la calle, para ver que la pesadilla no había acabado.

Si, Barry y Chris estaban a salvo, pero ella estaba sola. Los muertos estaba tomando la ciudad. Escuchaba los gemidos, los gritos. Era consciente de todo.

Pero no pensaba rendirse. Los zombies se habían dispersado por fin de los alrededores del hostal donde estaba alojada. Era el momento de huir, escapar hacia la estación de policia, buscar supervivientes, y salir de la ciudad . Se ajustó la ropa y la mochila con provisiones. Cogió la pistola, y la recargo, aliviada por su peso.

— Es mi última oportunidad de salir con vida de aquí…

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí va otro intento mio de escritura. Esta vez sobre resident evil.

He tratado de representar un poco los hechos de la mansión desde el punto de vista de una mente traumada, aunque solo he puesto las partes que más importantes me han parecido para ella, o algunas partes que no llegaron a suceder, pero que ella teme. También aproveché para enlazarlo con RE 3 de alguna forma.

Gracias por leerlo ^^


End file.
